Let Natasha take care of you
by blackkitty5133
Summary: After a mission Clint returns sore so Natasha helps him to relax I don't own anything


I don't own anything

It was a nice Sunday morning in Clint and Natasha's apartment Natasha and Clint had just got back from a mission the night before. Natasha had returned fine but Clint returned with bruised ribs along with bruised left shoulder so Fury give them both the week off.

In the morning still in only her bra and panties Natasha had awoke in bed with Clint's arms rapped around her waist she looked at her clock that showed it was 6.00am. Natasha carefully turned over to face Clint who was still asleep in nothing but his boxer shorts.

With her left hand Natasha started to run her fingers through Clint short messy hair.

"Baby… time to wake up" she said softly and smiley

"Too early Nat" said Clint with his eyes still closed

"Well I know a way to get you up" said Natasha before she moved closer to Clint and warmly kissed his lips

"Mm that's nice" he said sleepy and opening his sleepy eyes and smiley

"Sit up and I'll make feel even better" She said as Clint did what he was told and sat up against the headboard Natasha then climbed on top of Clint's lap then carefully not to hurt his ribs she softly and slowing wrapped her legs around his waist then Clint started to move his hands up her hips until Natasha slowly grabbed his wrists and put them behind his head being careful on his bruised one.

"Sorry baby today your mine and I'm taking care of you" she said running her hands up Clint's chest.

"I need to do something so how about you go wash up and relax" said Natasha then softy wrapping her arms around Clint's neck and pulling his lips to hers again then got up and headed to the kitchen as Clint entered the clean, shiny, white bath room and turned on the tap to fill up the bath.

After the water was hot Clint took off his boxers and climbed into the tub, shut his eyes and leaned his head at the end of the tub and his feet at the tape end. Not long after getting into the bath Clint heard footsteps from the kitchen Natasha came in still in just her bra and panties and saw Clint in the tub with his eyes closed and relaxing like he didn't hear her she walked over to the tub and sat down and started ran her fingers through Clint's dry messy hair and whispered

"Still sore baby?" she asked softly then put her hands on top of each other on the edge of the tub setting her head on the top looking at Clint who still had his eyes closed.

"A little better now that you're here" said Clint then opening his eyes and turning his head slightly to look at Natasha with a smile. Natasha reached behind her and grabbed a white wash cloth from the table and walked over to the sink and turned on the cold tap then ran the cloth under the cold water then walked and sat herself back to the edge of the tub by Clint's head and carefully placed the Cold wet cloth on Clint's forehead he then let his eyes close and relax.

"That's nice" said Clint relaxing and still keeping his eyes closed as the cold wet cloth lad on his forehead then he felt Natasha starting to run her fingers through his hair then Natasha got an idea.

"How about you stay here and I'll go and get something" said Natasha slowly then walked out of the bathroom after Clint give her a small nod. Natasha walked into her and Clint's bedroom and went into her closest and grabbed bottles of soaps, oils from Russia and a queen size blanket that was made out of towel fabric she walked over in the bed removing the clovers and put the towel blanket on the bed and took off the extra pillows but left one hard black one at the headboard and one soft black pillow at the end in line with the other one in the middle then brought over a small brown table and sat it on the left side of the bed she then put the soaps and oils in a basket she then walked back into the bathroom holding the basket of bottles she sat them down then sat herself down where she was before looking at Clint who still had his eyes closed like he was sleeping

"Clint I've got something for you" Natasha said softy

"What do you have?" said Clint opening his sleepy eyes and turning his head slightly

"Close your eyes, relax and see" she said then felt the wet cloth still on Clint's forehead she found that it had gone warm so she picked it up then walked over to the sink and put the cloth under the cold water like she did before then walked back to Clint and carefully placed the cloth on Clint's forehead as he send out a deep breath that told her that he was starting to relax. Natasha then walked to the towel rake and picked up a big white towel and a tall bottle with a clear goo from the basket it was some Russian man hair gel that Natasha had saved up from their last mission in Russia. She then walked behind Clint's head and asked

"Ready?" he nodded slightly as Natasha rolled up the white towel then put it carefully under Clint's neck so it wouldn't go stiff or hurt. Natasha opened the bottle and pored some of the cool gel onto her hand and rubbed her hands together then started running her hands through Clint's hair once the cold gel touched Clint's skin he sat up slowly then Natasha noticed that Clint's shoulders tensed up.

"Nat…"said Clint but was interrupted

"Shh baby relax and let Tasha take care of you" she purred while softly running her soft hands over Clint's shoulders being careful on his bruised one and started to softly and carefully pull Clint back to lean back on the towel.

"Ok Nat" said Clint softly

"Good how lean back and relax" she purred

Clint slowly leaned back on the towel so Natasha could continue her work. For a next half hour Natasha softly ran the gel through Clint's hair as he just relaxed in the hot water. When Natasha finished and it was time to rinse.

"Done for now be right back baby just relax and wait for a sec" said Natasha walking out of the bathroom as Clint knew she didn't have to asked twice so he just waited and relaxed in the hot water. Natasha returned no long after leaving and coming back with a wide round metal bowl which was filled with cold water. Natasha walked over to the end of the tub and sat the bowl behind Clint's head she then put her left hand under Clint's head and lifted it up carefully then removed the rolled up towel and putting it aside then pushed the bowl under Clint's head and softly said

"Baby now I want you to lean your head back, relax and let Tasha do the rest" Clint did as he was told and leaned his head back and suck his head into the nice cold water then let out a deep breath and that told Natasha that Clint was enjoying this. Once Clint leaned back and put his head in the water Natasha started rinse the gal out of his hair while he just smiled and let her do the work.

After Natasha had rinsed all the gel out of Clint's hair she removed the bowl then she put the rolled up towel back under Clint's neck she then got up and emptied the water into the sink once done she walked over to the taps side of the tub and turned on the hot tap to warm the water back up again then walked over to Clint.

"How was that baby?" asked Natasha

"Nice Nat thanks for that" said Clint slowly and calming

"No I'm not done yet like I said your mine today" said Natasha running her thumb along his jaw line

"How about you step out of there and I'll dry you off then I'll take you into the bedroom?" said Natasha walking over to the towel rake and grabbing two white towels putting one on the floor and holding the towel by the ends as Clint removed the wash cloth from his forehead and dropped it in the tub then stepped out of the tub and walked over to Natasha holding the towel out for him once he was in front of Natasha with the towel between them Natasha then wrapped the towel around Clint's waist being careful on his ribs.

"Is that to tight baby?"

"No just right" said Clint then bending down to pick up boxer as he bended he started to hissed in pain but Natasha then stopped him

"Baby I'm taking care of you all you need to do is relax" said Natasha putting her hands on his jaw line then pulled him into a kiss she then took him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom with the bed with just a queen size towel blanket and one black pillow at the headboard and another one at the end.

"You don't have to do this you know" said Clint turning Natasha to face him then putting his hands on Natasha's shoulders.

"Baby your sore and this will make you feel better so let me make you feel better" she purred hold his hands in hers

"What's next?" asked Clint as Natasha grabbed his waist and pulled him over to the bed

"Lay on the bed and rest your head on the pillow at the headboard and your feet on the other one and let me go the rest baby" she said then kissed him before making her way back to the bathroom to get the basket of Soaps and oils while Clint climbed onto the bed with his chest laying on the towel and laying his head on top of his crossed arms laying on the hard black pillow and his feet at the end on the other pillow and waited for Natasha. Natasha came back into the bedroom and saw Clint laying on the bed looking at her with a smile.

"Baby you wouldn't be sore after this" said Natasha walking over to Clint who just smiled telling her that he was ready

"Ok just relax and let Tasha take the sores away" she purred then Natasha put the basket on the right side of Clint and then climbed and sat herself on Clint's lower back against his ass and started to run her hands and shape nails down his back then Clint tensed up

"You ok baby" Natasha asked stopping her hands waiting for an answer

"Can you get me a drink Nat?" Clint said still keeping his eyes shut

"Shore baby then I'm back to work" she said leave the room and went into the kitchen and grabbed an icy cold water bottle and straw then walked to the bathroom and grabbed 2 white towels then she filled up the wide metal bowl with cold water again then made her way back to the bedroom and putting the bowl on the small table that was on Clint's left side then made her way back to face Clint.

"Here you go" she said opening the bottle and putting the straw in and bringing it to Clint's mouth she watched as he drake it.

"Thanks that better" said Clint shutting his eyes as Natasha drake some of the water then walked and sat back on Clint's back. Natasha started to run her fingers over Clint's back again then she put the 2 towel in the cold water then went back to work. Once the towels sat In the cold water for a while Natasha knew it was time for part 2 of Getting Clint to relax

"Clint now I want you to relax I got something for you"  
"Fine whatever makes you happy" Clint half way asleep and Natasha just laugh then took out the one of the towels out of the water then folded it long ways then carefully leaned over Clint trying not to push his ribs and placed the cold wet towel on the back of Clint's neck and Clint just said

"Awww"

"Don't worry baby the relaxing has just started" she said running her hands down Clint's back again. After an hour Natasha stopped running her hands then Pulled out the cold wet towel from the bowl and carefully lead in on Clint's back


End file.
